


Stuffed Animals

by newt_scamander



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, beta'd by my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette thought she had a formidable stuffed animal population. Then she moved in with Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferretrade on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ferretrade+on+tumblr).



Stuffed Animals 

When Valjean adopted Cosette he surprised her with a porcelain doll she'd eyed in a storefront window. They soon realized however that fragile toys were unsuitable for their frequent moving and relocating. Instead, Valjean bought her stuffed animals. 

It started with a small teddy bear. Then it graduated to a small army of tiny teddies. Then Monsieur Moose and Oliver Octopus joined their merry company. It got to the point that whenever Valjean saw a stuffed animal (or twenty) he bought them for Cosette and presented them at once for her careful inspection and naming ceremony. Her favorites were aforementioned Monsieur Moose and a small rainbow sock monkey with an impressive rainbow Mohawk. 

She thought her collection was rather daunting, unrivaled by most. Then she met Marius' population. 

"Oh my god Mars!" She squealed, his nickname nicked from Courfeyrac. "How do you have sO MANY?" 

Marius blushed to the tips of his stick outy freckled ears. "Grandfather. He decided small children needed toys and this was the only thing he could think of." 

Cosette was laying in a pile- more so a mountain than a pile- of their compiled stuffed animals. It was beyond numbering, though if you really wanted to know it was dangerously close to 500. 

"This is the greatest thing I could imagine. Papa was so worried I wouldn't be able to bring mine for fear of ridicule." Cosette explained, sitting up on her elbows. 

"Oh Cosette my love never! You can have whatever you like and we'll surely add more to your collection!" Marius said quickly. 

"Our." Cosette smiled. 

"Our?" Marius questioned. 

"Our collection." She grinned, pulling him down into the stuffed animals. 

***

The studies ended up in the spare bedroom, covering the bed and much of the floor. Once when Enjolras was looking for Courfeyrac he showed up at Marius' flat and the door was open. He blushed and turned to Cosette. 

"How far?" He asked. 

"Sorry?" She asked, pressing the cup of orange juice into his hand. 

"How far along are you?" He asked, pointing to the stuffed animals. 

"How far- oh! No no dear. We aren't having a baby. Those are ours. Marius and I each had an impressive collection and together they make one master of fluff. Easily a small army." Cosette explained, giggling. 

"Oh." Enjolras nodded, slurping his orange juice quickly, visibly embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr! Go thank ferretrade for letting me write it!


End file.
